A Bright Yellow Highlighter
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: OOC.A yellow highlighter, Paris, Rory, Dean, and Jess.[rating to be safe]


A/N: Okay, so I haven't posted anything in awhile and I want to write, so I am!! Hope you like it!

This ONESHOT is dedicated to the lovely Hatty for giving me great advice and something to look forward to each day!

Rory never slept with Dean because Dean never came to get her that night. Jess came, but things didn't go down how they did on the show. NOT A REWRITE. This will take place the end of Rory's senior year. Logan who? You'll figure it out…

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**A Bright Yellow Highlighter**

"Paris, where's my highlighter?" Rory Gilmore called from her room that she shared with Paris Gellar to the common room where Paris was studying.

"Uh…," Paris said as she looked at the bright yellow highlighter in her hand, "I don't know?" she stated as a question more than anything.

"Paris," Rory said warningly, "I need that; it's for Shafer's class! I have to study for an exam tomorrow and I NEED my highlighter." No answer. "PARIS!"

"FINE!" Paris yelled back and trudged to the room to give Rory her highlighter.

"Thank you," Rory said shortly as Paris dropped the highlighter in Rory's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, yeah…," Paris trailed off as she left the room.

"Paris, do you know when that project is due for Taft's?" Rory asked, poking her head around the wall into the common room.

"Um, the 18th I think," Paris said, "Yes, it's the 18th," Paris confirmed looking at her date book.

"Thanks a bunch dear!" Rory said and went back into the room.

"Do NOT _ever_ call me that again!" Paris roared.

"Okay, jeez Paris, don't have a coronary," Rory grumbled and started highlighting certain sections in her textbook.

Rory turned on The Clash real loud and closed the door as to not disturb Paris. Janet was with her boyfriend and Tanya was at the library, so that left Rory and Paris with the dorm to themselves.

_Knock Knock_

Someone knocking at the door interrupted Paris' studying.

"Jeez, try to study and you get interruptions very 2 freakin' seconds…," Paris mumbled as she got up to get the door. She opened the door and without checking to see who it was said rather rudely, "What do you want? I'm trying to study! This is Yale! Where smart kids go and STUDY, so they PASS!"

"Rory here?" the man said.

Paris snapped her attention to the bean pole in front of her, "What do you want Farmer John?"

"I want to talk to Rory," Dean said annoyed.

"Yeah, well Gilmore's studying and I'm not interrupting her. It's for Shafer's class," Paris said as an explanation to Dean's confused face.

"Huh?" Dean said confusedly.

"I'll say it slowly," Paris said as if talking to a child and Dean looked really concentrated, "Ro-ory is stu-dy-ing for a haarrd cla-ss. I'm not going to in-ter-rupt her for you," Paris stated very slowly dragging out every words' syllables.

"Oh, well I really need to talk to her, so I need you to get her anyway," Dean said as he nodded his thick head.

"No, you idiot, you hear that? That's The Clash. Rory plays that when she's studying and doesn't want to be interrupted. I'm not going to go against her wishes and interrupt her so I suggest you get the hell away Farmer John before I make you get way!" she glanced behind Dean and then back up to him, "Better yet, I'll get James Dean to escort you out seeing as your liking for each other," Paris smiled a wicked smile and turned around to go back on the couch to study.

Dean stood there dumbfounded at the door. What was Paris talking about?

"Ah, Bagboy, long time, no see. How are you?" before Dean could answer, Jess interrupted, "Well, I don't care. Obviously Paris doesn't want you here, so if you could leave, that would be great," Jess smirked and walked past Dean so that he was standing where Paris had moments before.

Fury grew on Dean's face and he looked ready to pounce, "What the hell are you doing here Jess?" he spit his name with venom.

"Well…," Jess looked back at Paris, smirks on both their faces, before starting again, "My girlfriend lives here, not to mention my friend. It's also Friday meaning that it's time for another dinner in the hellhole as I like to call it. You see my _girlfriend_," he paused to accentuate the word 'girlfriend', "and I like to have some time together before going there," he finished with a huge smirk on his face.

"Look, that's great that you and Paris have gotten together," Dean's face displayed disgust, "but I really need to talk to Rory and I don't care that you and Paris are going to some restaurant called 'The Hellhole' so just let me see Rory!" Dean said stupidly.

Paris and Jess started to crack up laughing and Dean just looked even more confused. Jess put up 1 finger to indicate that he should wait a minute. Holding his stomach from laughing so hard, Jess stumbled his way to Rory's bedroom door and knocked.

"Thank you," Dean muttered.

"What!?" Rory called over the music from the other side of the door.

"Ror," Jess couldn't stop laughing and Paris was trying to suppress her laughter so that she could study, "I need you to come out here for a minute."

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed as she went to open the door. Jess became serious as he saw his girlfriend open the door in shorts and a tank top. Jess didn't give her anytime for a greeting before he grabbed her waist and dove into her mouth tongue first.

Rory replied eagerly and moaned into Jess' mouth, melting in his arms. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she possibly could. He repaid the favor and gave her hips a tug. She moved her hands up his sides and arms until they dove into his hair, running her fingers through his perfectly gelled hair. He ran his hands up and down her sides which sent a shiver through her spine. She brought her hands down to his chest as he buried one of his in her hair, the other one on her hip. Their kisses turned into short choppy ones, and if Rory didn't know that Paris was there and that they had to be to dinner in an hour she would have dragged him back into her bedroom and shut out the world.

Dean however, was standing in the door frame very confused and angry as all hell.

"Rory! What the hell?" Dean exploded.

Rory quickly detached her lips form Jess' and looked over his shoulder to see a fuming Dean in her doorway and Paris trying to hold back laughter.

"Dean?" Rory squeaked, surprised, "You knew he was here?" Rory said sharply to Jess.

Jess put on an innocent face on and said, "Well…yes, but he wouldn't leave and he thought that Paris and I were dating," Jess recalled.

"Yeah," Paris laughed, "Farmer John wouldn't leave. I told him that you had The Cash on meaning that you didn't want to be disturbed, but he wouldn't listen and then Jess showed up," Paris backed.

"He still wouldn't leave after I told him that my girlfriend and I needed to get ready for dinner in the hellhole and he thought I meant that Paris and I were going to a restaurant called 'The Hellhole'," Jess continued.

Rory burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Dean demanded, "Paris, aren't you upset that Jess just cheated on you with Rory?"

"Dean! Are you serious?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Rory, I love you. How could you help Jess cheat on Paris? I'll have o let that slide. I forgive you, don't worry, I'll still take you back," Dean smiled slightly and started to come in. Jess still had is arms around her.

Paris jumped off the couch and got in front of Dean, "Listen Farmer John, you need to leave."

"Ohhh, I would listen to her Bagboy, she's got her debate face on," (that one's for Hatty . ) Jess said as he feigned serious.

"Dean," Rory started as she stepped out of Jess' grasp and walked to Dean and Paris. She put her hands on his big, tall shoulders and started to push him backwards toward the door, "I don't know what delusion you're living in or what meds you're on to think for a second that I would ever take you back, but you need to leave."

She finished pushing him out and closed the door in his face before he had a chance to respond. She turned around with her back against the door and pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. As she walked back over to Jess and kissed him, Dean was outside wandering things like: Why wasn't Paris mad? Why didn't Rory want to get back together? Why did her finger sparkle in the light? Why was everyone laughing? And most important, what was his mom cooking for dinner?

"So, ready for the Gilmores?" Rory asked with her hands around Jess' neck while his arms occupied themselves around her waist.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jess muttered.

"Oh shush, when they see this rock, all will be forgiven," Rory smiled as she looked over his shoulder at the 14 carat white gold band with the princess cut diamond in the center and the 2 smaller diamonds on each side of the center one.

"I hope so," Jess whispered as he leant in and gave her a soft kiss.

"My mom has already, it's only natural that Emily's next," Rory insisted.

He kissed her again, "Okay."

"Oh just get out of here, you guys are sickening!" Paris exclaimed.

"We're going, we're going. I just have to change real quick."

Rory went to change and when she was ready the pair left to go to the Gilmore mansion to announce their engagement.

As soon as Rory and Jess closed the door, Paris listened to make sure they weren't coming back and then went into the bedroom she shared with Rory.

She came back out with a coy smile and sat down to start studying again…with a bright yellow high lighter.

--

A/N: Okay, so that was it! Just a short fluffy ONESHOT. I hope you liked it! Press the pretty little button! It feels so good to write again….


End file.
